Back to Normal? : Another Nikki and Nora story
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: sequel to As it Seems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters so I make no profit.

A/N: This is going to be a short one and the case isn't really central to the story I'm telling.

I had a few scenes that continued from my last N/N story that I wanted to write and threw in a case to give the

characters something to do.

A/N2: It's not quite done yet but if I start posting I hope it will motivate me to finish.

I'll stop making excuses now and start posting.

* * *

Nora stepped into the kitchen to find Nikki leaning against the counter staring down at the coffee maker, presumably trying to make it brew faster. She moved over and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist straining her neck to rested her chin on the shoulder in front of her. "You want to tell me what that was about?" she asked quietly.

Nikki covered Nora's hands with her own and dropped her head back against Nora's shoulder with a deep sigh.

When she didn't get a verbal answer Nora continued. "Not that I'm complaining, you could use that tactic to wake me every morning if you'd like. However, I've had that dream so many times it took me a few seconds to catch up with reality."

Smiling, Nikki turned in her lover's arms. "You dream about me?" she asked as she rested her wrists on Nora's shoulders and threaded her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Why do you think I wake up smiling every morning." Nora dropped her hands to the counter at Nikki's back, effectively trapping the taller woman, as she leaned in for a kiss.

"And here I just thought you were a naturally happy person," Nikki replied against her lips.

Nora pulled back with a raised eyebrow. "Only since meeting you." She knew the brunette was avoiding the question although she didn't really need the answer.

Nikki looked into caring green eyes that were so full of concern for her well being that she decided to dodge. "I loved being trapped on a yacht with you," she began. "I guess I just wish we were still there."

Nora's lips quirked into a half smile. "Well how about next time we just take the boat and leave Jeff and Maggie on the dock."

Nikki reached up to brush a lock of hair from Nora's face. "Now that could quite possibly be the best idea you've ever had."

"Well, I may have another one. Why don't you go outside and sit, I'll make the coffee and bring it out." Nora moved aside to finally allow her captive to move away from the counter.

"Two for two, keep it up Delaney," Nikki teased as she moved out to the courtyard.

Once Nikki was out of sight Nora turned and leaned against the counter and let out a long deep sigh. She knew what was bothering Nikki, it was the same thing that had her slightly on edge, today was her first day back to work since being abducted by William Landry three weeks ago. Three weeks that included not only the abduction but also an arrest for murder and three attempts on her life. Although as terrible as those events were she couldn't complain about how those weeks ended, four days on a nice big yacht cruising to the Florida Keys and back. And she wholeheartedly agreed with Nikki, she wished they were still there.

*

Nikki sat at the table in the courtyard and debated explaining to Nora why she had accosted her so early this morning, her nightmare had been so vivid that she just needed tactile proof that they were both alive and healthy. She knew that Nora was still having a difficult time dealing with the recent events, so she hated to burden her with her own fears but she knew that they needed to talk things through. Nikki had been encouraged when Nora opened up with her about some of her fears and how she was close to giving up when she was being abused by Landry but she would always revert to pushing aside her feelings for Nikki's well being. And now that they were going back to work the tension had returned, for both of them.

When Nora arrived with the coffee Nikki reached out, grabbed a handful of Nora's robe and pulled her down for a kiss in order to steel herself for the coming conversation. She quickly changed her mind, however, when she felt the weight of Nora's small back-up weapon in her robe pocket. The idea that her partner still did not feel safe even in their own home had her deciding that she couldn't burden her lover with her own stupid dreams. She would have to push aside her own fears and just be strong until Nora was in a place where she could have that conversation.

After a while of drinking their coffee and reading the newspaper Nora heard someone approaching them from behind, her hand instinctively dropping to the gun in her pocket.

Noticing the action Nikki glanced over Nora's shoulder to identify the visitor. "Good morning Mrs. Delaney."

"Nikki, I've told you," Nora's mother scolded as she approached.

"Sorry. Mary."

"Morning mama," Nora added after a deep breath.

"Good morning girls," Mrs. Delaney replied as she dropped a few newspapers onto the table.

Nora looked up at her mother. "What are you doing here mama?"

Mrs. Delaney frowned down at her daughter, "I just wanted to see how your trip was. Is that so wrong?"

Nora shook her head, although she didn't quite believe her mother's reason for this casual visit. "What are the papers for?"

"I saved a few from your awards ceremony. I figured since you left for your trip right after you probably haven't seen them."

Nikki watched as Nora fingered the papers, the frown deepening on her face. "The trip was very nice," Nikki replied to Mrs. Delaney, hoping to keep the older woman from scrutinizing her daughter's mood.

Mrs. Delaney smiled at Nikki. "I figured it would be. Jefferson and his wife seem like such good people."

Nora eyes snapped up from the papers and she stared up at her mother. "When did you meet them?"

"After the bail hearing I made him a cobbler as thanks," Mrs. Delaney answered matter-of-factly.

"And you went to their home?" Nora asked, bewildered.

"No sugar. I went by Jefferson's office to drop it off and Maggie just happened to be there." Mrs. Delaney then smacked Nora on the shoulder. "Didn't your mother raise you right?"

Nora narrowed her eyes and studied her mother's posture for a second before she stood up. "Would you like to sit down."

"Why yes, thank you. I would."

Nora frowned at Nikki, who was biting her lip to hold in her laughter. "I have to go in early this morning anyway," she announced as she headed toward the house.

Mrs. Delaney turned her attention to Nikki as she sat down. "I saw the cutest pair of shoes while I was out yesterday, I almost bought them for you but I wasn't sure of your size."

"Ooh, if the shoes are cute enough size doesn't matter," Nikki teased, laughing when she heard a grumble come from Nora as she entered the house.

Mrs. Delaney leaned over the table conspiratorially, "How is she doing?"

Nikki glanced back to make sure Nora was gone. "I think she may be doing better than I am." She thought it best to leave out the fact that Nora keeps a gun with her at all times.

Mrs. Delaney reached out and covered Nikki's hand with her own, giving it a comforting squeeze. "She have her meeting with the department shrink this morning?"

Nikki smiled, realizing that this woman before her had more knowledge of the department workings than most of the cops she worked with. "Then it's back to work," she answered with little enthusiasm.

"A visit to the doctor could do you some good too," Mrs. Delaney suggested carefully.

_Sure I'll just tell the department psychiatrist that I'm having nightmares of my partner, who also happens to be my lover, being killed in the line of duty while I stand by and watch. _She smiled and hoped that last bit stayed in her head. "I'll be fine."

"She's going to be trying extra hard to be normal so just keep an eye on her, but don't act differently or that will just piss her off." Nikki chuckled at her choice of words causing Mrs. Delaney to laugh along with her.

Nora chose that moment to reappear. "I think I liked things better before, you two are a little too chummy." She leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek, "thanks for stopping by." Then she gave Nikki the same attention, "see you at the office."

"Have a good day, dear." Mrs Delaney called after her daughter, Nora throwing a wave over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Be warned--The chapters are not going to be uniform length.

* * *

Nikki arrived at the station and headed straight to Dan's office. "Good morning Lieutenant," she said as she entered.

Dan motioned to an empty chair. "How was your time off?"

"Very good thanks. I appreciated the time."

"It hasn't been that long since I've had a partner, yours as a matter-of-fact, I understand that what happens to one affects both." Judging by Nikki's frown she was being affected more than she wanted to let on. "Just be glad that a psych evaluation isn't required for your return," the lieutenant added.

Nikki's eyes widened, "I'm fine." Realizing that he was unconvinced she continued, "I guess I'm just worried that I'm going to do something wrong, treat her differently."

Dan nodded knowingly. "A few months after Nora and I were partnered we participated in a drug raid at a warehouse." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "She, of course, was the first one through the door and got hit right in the chest." Dan held up his hand when he saw Nikki tense. "She had a vest on," he informed her.

Nikki smiled at his reassurance. Having never seen a scar she assumed Nora had been wearing a vest, but the with the recent events still too fresh on her mind her reaction had been automatic.

"My point is that after that I was the first one through the door and I made a point of standing a step ahead of her when we were speaking to suspects."

Nikki chuckled, understanding how Nora would respond to that kind of treatment.

"She gave me about a month to get it out of my system and when I didn't she let me have it, I actually think she was ready to hit me. She said that if I didn't get my head out of my ass and start treating her like the fully capable detective she was that she would put in for a transfer."

Nikki smiled, "so I guess you got your head out of your ass."

"Immediately," Dan confirmed. "You two work incredibly well together and you understand Nora better than I ever did. I would hate for your partnership to end. Especially because of this."

Nikki took a deep breath, understanding that there was the potential for her to mess up a lot more than Dan could imagine. "Thanks Lieutenant."

Dan nodded. "I have a meeting set up for later this morning. Are you going to be up for a new case?"

"Yes. We are both ready to get back to it."

"Okay." The lieutenant turned his attention back to his paperwork as Nikki left his office.

*

It was about an hour later when Nora poked her head into Dan's office. "The shrink says I'm fine," she announced and immediately retreated. Dan watched as she moved to sit at her desk.

"How'd it go?" Nikki asked as her partner sat down.

"Fine." Nora tapped her finger against her head, "all's well."

"Good," Nikki smiled hesitantly. "What did Dan say?"

"What's to say." Nora crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair. "If the doctor says I'm fit for duty then I'm fit for duty."

"I know but..." Nikki cut off her statement when Nora narrowed her eyes to glare at her.

Nora pushed back from her desk. "Follow me," she said as she began to walk away.

Nikki silently cursed herself then jumped up to follow close behind.

The two walked in silence until Nora finally stopped and sat down on a bench around the corner from the station. When Nikki sat down Nora turned to face her. "A few months after I was partnered with Dan..."

"He already told me," Nikki cut in as she stared across the street.

"Good, then I don't have to give you the same speech."

Taking a deep breath Nikki turned on the bench to face her partner, resting her arm along the back with her hand placed on Nora's shoulder. "I am trying," she pledged.

"I know." Nora glanced around to make sure no one she recognized was too close. "And I know this is hard but to save our relationship I will end our partnership." She rested her hand on Nikki's leg, giving it a slight squeeze. "I couldn't stand to lose both."

"You won't lose either," Nikki promised as she lifted her hand and ran the back of her fingers up along Nora's jaw-line. "But we are going to have to talk about things. I've been putting it off, afraid to push, but I need to talk about things."

"I know," Nora acknowledged as she reached up to take Nikki's hand in her own, holding it to her cheek. She placed a gentle kiss on Nikki's palm before releasing her and standing up from the bench. "But for now let's get back to work."


	3. Chapter 3

As the partners approached the station Nora noticed her brother walking toward them. "Hey Frankie. What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with Lieutenant Dan," he answered in his best 'Forrest Gump' impression.

Nora chuckled. "You know he hates when you call him that."

"Yes I know," Frank answered smugly. "That's why I do it."

"Dan mentioned a meeting but he didn't say you were involved," Nikki added.

Nora looked from her partner to her brother. "Well let's go find out what we are in for," she said as she led them into the station.

Once they were settled into the lieutenant's office Dan filled his detectives in on their new case.

"There has been a recent problem with drugs at Frank's school and Friday evening the janitor found a teacher dead in her classroom."

Nora turned to her brother, "why didn't you say anything?"

"You've had your own problems lately," her brother replied gently.

Nora wanted to argue but instead turned to Dan, "Okay. So what's the plan."

"The teacher that was killed taught English so Nikki will go in as her substitute."

"What am I going to do?"

"Georgia caught the case so I want you to work it with her. I'm going to send Verret in as a sub to be Nikki's backup."

"Verret?" Nora tensed and almost leapt out of her chair.

"Our history teacher just went out on maternity leave," Frank informed her.

"Trust me, we looked at everyone and Verret has a history degree," Dan explained.

Nora shook her head, "I could..."

Dan held up his hand to cut her off. "You are the principal's sister and you've given talks at the school, the students will know you."

"I'm sure Verret will work out fine," Nikki interjected to defuse the impending argument.

Nora glared at her partner before turning back to Dan. "Okay."

Dan smiled at his small victory. "Frank, when do you want them?"

Nora's brother looked to Nikki. "Why don't you and Detective Verret come in this afternoon after school's out and I can show you your classrooms and go over the lesson plans."

"Sounds good." Nikki answered.

Dan looked out into the squad room when he saw Verret enter. "Why don't you go get filled in by Georgia," he directed Nora. "And send Verret in here."

Nora stood up. "Fine," she grumbled as she left the office.

"I need to get back to the school." Frank waited for a confirmation nod from Dan before following his sister.

Nora walked over to Verret, who was talking to Georgia. "Lieutenant wants you," she ordered him.

The young detective's head snapped up to meet her gaze. "Yes ma'am," he replied as he hurried into Dan's office.

Nora glared at the back of Georgia's head. She could tell by the way the other detective wouldn't face her that Georgia was trying to hide her laughter.

"Ma'am?" Frank asked with a laugh of his own.

Nora crossed her arms and turned her gaze to her brother. "Ever since Chief Williams was arrested he's been in full suck-up mode."

Once Georgia gained control over her humor she swiveled in her chair so she could be in on the conversation. "Yeah, he is definitely trying too hard," she replied as she looked up to Frank. Then she turned her attention to Nora, "I also think that he feels bad about how things went down, like he got used by the chief."

"Didn't we all," Nora muttered.

Taking in Nora's dark mood Georgia changed the subject. "So you are with me on this one?"

"Lucky you," Nora replied sarcastically. Then she took in the worried look on her brother's face. "Don't worry Frank, we will take care of this."

The elder Delaney smiled, "I have no doubts." And he didn't, with his sister on the case he was very confident that it would be solved quickly. Though he was still a little concerned for his younger sister's well being, he could tell that she was still struggling with her latest troubles. He also knew that Delaneys were too stubborn to admit when they weren't feeling quite right. Wanting to lighten the mood he glanced to Dan's office then smiled at his sister. "Now I understand why you don't bring your partner around the house."

Nora's eyes went wide. "What?" she replied, trying to sound casual as her heart pounded through her chest.

"She's cute. You don't want us all fighting over her?" he asked with a chuckle.

Georgia bit her lip at Nora's shocked expression but then couldn't resist taking a jab. "That would be a sight. The four Delaneys fighting over little ole' Nikki," she teased.

Nora once again glared at her while Frank laughed. "Actually, there are only three boys," he informed the detective, completing missing Georgia's meaning.

She winked at Nora before turning to Frank, "sorry. My mistake."

Nora cleared her throat as she felt the blush working up her neck. "Don't you have to get back to school," she directed her brother.

"Fine, but put in a good word for me will ya."

Nora shook her head. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Bobby, you aren't her type."

"Maybe she likes the brainy ones?" Frank tried again, unwilling to let the hope die.

"Go away," Nora ordered as she pointed toward the door.

After he left Nora crossed her arms and scowled at Georgia. "You're not nice."

Georgia chuckled, "I have no idea what you mean." Then she stood, "shall we go see if Charlie has anything yet."

Nora gave a last glance to Dan's office then turned to follow the other detective in the direction of the morgue. She caught up with Georgia in the hallway, "so are we working with narcotics on this?"

"No we are taking the whole thing." Georgia took in Nora's puzzled look before she continued, "narcotics is working a joint task force with the port authority."

"Have they done anything on the drug case?"

"The drug we're talking about is marijuana and that doesn't rank too high on their priority list."

Nora frowned. "It'll be easier for us to work without their interference anyway."

"Plus with Nikki and Tommy on the inside we should be able to clear this up quickly."

"Don't remind me."

"Look, I know you and Verret have issues but he really is a good kid." Georgia smiled at Nora's grimace as she pushed open the morgue door. "Hey Charlie. What have you got for us?"

The coroner looked between the two women. "What's wrong with this picture."

"Apparently we are playing musical partners on this one," Nora replied brusquely.

Charlie, deciding it best to let the issue drop, moved over to the exam table and pulled the sheet back to reveal their victim. "Your victim, Lydia Simmons, died of strangulation. By the looks of it," Charlie continued as he pointed to the bruises on the victims throat. "Your killer has large hands, probably male and most likely a few inches inches taller than she was."

Nora leaned over to get a look at the bruise. "Anything else?"

Charlie handed Georgia the file. "No abnormal readings in her blood work."

Georgia looked over the file then smiled at the coroner. "Thanks Charlie."

"Sorry I don't have more for you. Good luck with this one ladies," Charlie said as the two detectives left the morgue.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two detectives walked back into the squad room Nora spotted Nikki sitting behind her desk.

Georgia dropped the file onto her desk. "Why don't we head to the school after lunch."

Nora glanced at her watch. "Sure. Meet back here at one."

Georgia nodded then walked over to where Verret sat behind his desk. "Lunch?" She knew the young detective would be nervous going into his first undercover operation, she also knew that he would do fine, he just needed a little pep talk.

Verret looked up and nodded gratefully.

Nora moved over to drop down into her chair, she studied her partner for a second before speaking. "I don't like this."

"No. Really?" Nikki feigned surprise.

Nora scowled, "I'm serious."

"Nora, it's going to be fine. Besides what about the little speech I got earlier."

Nora pointed at her, "that's different."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Nora lowered her eyes to her desk, although with three weeks off there wasn't anything to hold her attention. "It just is," she grumbled.

Nikki pushed back from her desk. "Follow me," she ordered as she headed toward the door. Nora looked up to watch her partner and when she didn't slow or look back Nora decided it best to follow.

*

The two women walked in silence, out of the station, across the street and into a restaurant. They were settled at their table and had their lunches ordered before Nora finally crumbled under Nikki's scrutiny and broke the silence. "It's different because I've always been over-protective and grumpy and it has nothing to do with anything."

"You aren't grumpy." Nikki crossed her arms but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "At least not always."

"Gee thanks," Nora replied with a frown that quickly turned into a wry smile.

Nikki chuckled. "It's not like I'm too happy about you chasing drug dealers without me."

"Kids with pot, Nik. It's not like we're taking on some Columbian cartel."

"Let's not forget someone got killed."

"Yeah, at the school where you will be working," Nora reminded her pointedly.

Nikki grimaced as she inadvertently brought the conversation back to where she didn't want it.

Nora's eyebrow quirked, then she quickly decided that since Nikki was trying so hard she could at least make an effort. "Well just don't let any underage boys fall in love with you," she joked.

The effort paid off when Nikki smiled with such warmth that it reached her eyes. She leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table. "Now we are getting down to it. That's what's got you so nervous," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Can you blame me? I'm supposed to put in a good word for Frank."

"Hmm, he is cute," Nikki tapped her finger against her lips. "I think I'll stick with the Delaney I have though," she determined after a moment's contemplation.

"Good choice," Nora replied.

The women leaned back as the server delivered their lunches. Nora brought her sandwich to her mouth then paused. "Besides, with Georgia and I on the Simmons murder we will have a legitimate reason to be at the school," she said before she began eating.

"That's my girl, always the optimist," Nikki teased as she picked at her salad.

**

After lunch Nora met Georgia back at the station before the two left for the high school to begin their investigation. After a brief stop in the principal's office to let Frank know that they would be looking around campus the two detectives went to Lydia Simmons' classroom.

Nora stood in the doorway to take the whole scene in at once, trying to determine how Lydia had been killed. Georgia stepped inside and moved over to the desk. "She was found lying here," the detective reported.

"So," Nora began as she moved into the room. "She finds out who was behind the drugs, confronts him and he kills her?" The detective pulled on her gloves as she sat behind the desk and began looking through the teacher's papers. "We need to find out if she had any proof."

"Charlie thinks the assailant was taller than she was. Simmons wasn't a short woman, we can't just pull in every tall male in the school."

Nora swiveled in the chair so that she was looking up at Georgia. "Unless she was sitting down," she reasoned.

"Okay," Georgia sighed. "Now we pull in every male in the school?"

"No," Nora announced as she stood from the desk and resolutely moved toward the door. "We find out who's behind the drugs and start with them."

After two hours of going through the school Nora and Georgia decided to head back to the station.

"We knew we wouldn't actually find any horticulture here on school grounds," Georgia said as they stepped through the front doors.

"I know, but it would have been nice if at least one student was cooperative," Nora grumbled as she raised her sunglasses to her face. She paused in her movement when she spotted Nikki and Verret walking towards them up the front walk.

"Don't say anything to them. We don't know if anyone is watching and we wouldn't want to blow their covers," Georgia warned, although there was a touch of humor in her voice.

Nora turned to frown at her. "Maybe I want to blow their covers," she returned.

"As long as you leave me out of it when Dan starts yelling."

"Oh no, if we are partnering on this then you are all in."

The two detectives continued their teasing as they passed the 'substitute teachers' on the front steps, Nora slipping on her sunglasses just as she gave Nikki a quick wink.

As the two women settled into the car Nora put the key in the ignition but paused before starting the engine, "now what?"

"What does one need to cultivate marijuana?" Georgia asked.

Nora turned to smile at her. "Electricity," she answered.

"Let's go see if the good lieutenant can talk a DA into getting us a warrant for the power company."

Nora started the car and pulled away from the curb. "Make him do some work for once."


	5. Chapter 5

As Nikki and Verret made their way to the principal's office Nikki noticed a little hesitancy coming from her temporary partner. "Don't worry, Tommy, I'm sure Nora and Georgia are going to work this thing quickly to make sure we aren't here too long."

"Your partner really hates me, doesn't she?" the young detective asked quietly.

"Don't take it personally, she hates everybody. Especially people who have arrested her." Nikki smiled but when she turned and took in the stricken look on the young man's face she decided to put his mind at ease, at least a little. "Look, just do your job and do it well. She may never like you but you can earn her respect and with Nora that is what you want."

"Thanks," he said as he gave a slight smile and released a breath. "I'll do my best."

"Okay, now let's get to work," Nikki said as they entered Frank's office.

It took about an hour for Frank to fill in the detectives on all the information he had on Lydia Simmons and to go over their individual class lesson plans. When he was finished Nikki had asked to see their classrooms.

Since Lydia's classroom was still a crime scene, and therefore off limits, Frank took Nikki to the room she would be using. "Okay, Ms. Butler," he began, using Nikki's cover name. Even though Frank didn't go into the family business he learned the same lessons. When undercover you can never be too careful. "This will be your classroom. The lesson plan and all source material is on the desk."

"Thank you Principal Delaney. I'd like to get acquainted with the room while you show Mr. Perret to his room."

Nikki watched the two men walk away and start up the steps before she entered the room. She moved over to sit behind the desk and began looking through the papers so she could get herself ready for tomorrow's school day.

"Knock, knock." Nikki glanced up to see a man standing in the doorway. "I'm Victor Ledet, but you can call me Vic," he introduced himself as he approached the desk. "I teach physics."

"Nicole Butler," Nikki said as she shook his hand. "I'm the substitute English teacher."

Victor smiled as he backed away from her. "I had hoped so, I wouldn't want to have to throw someone as beautiful as you out of the school."

Nikki smiled sweetly, although she was studying him intently. "Thank you. It wouldn't make a very good first impression if I was escorted off the grounds."

"Well lucky for us we won't have to worry about that," he said as he came to lean against a student desk. "Also lucky for you Lydia was very meticulous, you shouldn't have any problems following her lesson plan."

"Sad thing that happened to her. Did you know her well?" Nikki asked

"Not too well, unfortunately. She was a very sweet girl. I'll admit it is a bit unsettling that it happened here, it has made me a bit more vigilant when on the grounds."

"Ah, yes. That explains the almost throwing me out," Nikki chuckled.

"You can never be too careful, at least until they catch whoever killed her."

"Have you heard any news about that?"

"No, but I did see Principal Delaney's sister earlier so I'm sure the case is being given the highest priority."

"His sister?" Nikki asked, feigning ignorance. "Is she a police officer?"

"Yes, she's actually been quite famous lately. I don't know if you recall a few weeks ago a retired police officer was killed," Vic reminded her. "Delaney's sister was the one who was arrested."

"Oh yes, I vaguely remember that. Wasn't it reported that she was undercover?"

"So they say," Vic retorted.

Nikki tightened her jaw but the smile remained on her face. "Well, as you said, I'm sure she will work hard to help out her brother."

"Enough ugly talk," Vic said as he waved his hand. He studied Nikki for a second before he raised an eyebrow. "You did say Ms.? Am I to assume you are single."

It was growing difficult for Nikki to keep the fake smile on her face. Nora had warned her about underage boys but she failed to mention overzealous physics teachers. Before she could answer Verret returned to interrupt them.

"If you're ready, Detective, we can head back..." he cut off his statement as he entered the classroom to discover that they weren't alone. "Oh, shit. I'm really sorry," he apologized to Nikki.

Nikki shook her head at the young detective's screw up. "Go wait in the car," she ordered him. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Verret stood there for a second before he finally nodded and left the room.

"So, I guess you would know if Delaney was undercover," Vic said in a teasing tone. He straightened and moved toward the desk. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he whispered.

"I would appreciate that," Nikki replied with a frustrated shake of her head.

"So are you investigating Lydia's death?"

"We had heard that there has been an increase of drugs on campus so we are looking into whether the two are related."

"I've seen an increase in marijuana lately but I can't imagine a student being responsible for killing someone. Especially Lydia, all the students liked her."

"Well, if you do hear anything I'd appreciate you letting me know." Nikki stood up and moved around her desk. "Quietly of course," she added in a charming whisper.

"Sure. No problem. Maybe tomorrow for dinner?" Vic asked hopefully.

"Possibly," Nikki responded. "Let me see how my first day goes though, okay?"

"I'll see you in the morning," Vic began as he moved to the door. "Ms. Butler," he concluded with a wink.

Nikki released a sigh before she gathered her belongings and went off to rip Verret a new one.

Her fury vanished as she climbed into the car and saw the terror on the man's face.

"Your partner is going to take me out back and shoot me. Isn't she?"

Nikki frowned, "not if we don't tell her."

Verret twisted in his seat to face her. "Seriously."

"I talked to Mr. Ledet and I think we're okay. Just, please, be more careful," Nikki implored.

Verret let out a relieved breath as he turned to start the car. "I promise nothing but net the rest of the way."

Nikki shook her head at his response but couldn't help a small smile at his enthusiasm.

* * *

A/N: There could be a delay before the next chapter. It's all in my head but won't come out to play.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Nikki made it home a little after 6pm and was drawn to the sound the bath water running. When she entered the bathroom she found her partner kneeling in front of the fireplace. "Expecting a cold snap?"

Nora's head whipped around. "Damn," she breathed heavily. "I didn't hear you come in."

"What's with the fire?" Nikki asked gently, trying to relieve the alarm she noticed in the green eyes looking up at her. "It's 80 degrees outside."

"Can't a girl have a little romance with the woman she loves?" Nora queried as she straightened and moved to wrap her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Who am I to argue against romance," Nikki returned as she threaded her fingers through blond hair and brought their lips together.

Nora pulled away and moved to the door. "Good. I picked up a little treat on the way home so why don't you start with the bath," she suggested as she disappeared.

Nikki listened as the music began making its way into the room. As she began undressing she moved closer to the fire, unsurprised but somewhat dismayed at seeing the newspapers that Nora's mother had delivered that morning slowly disappearing. She quickly finished with her clothes and lowered herself into the tub, if romance is what her lover needed tonight then that is what she'd get.

Nora returned a few moments later with her promised treat. She set the tray on the stool next to the tub and knelt down beside it.

Nikki smiled gratefully as she accepted the glass being handed her. "What's this?" she asked as she eyed the tray.

"Just a little apple pie I picked up for the teacher," Nora informed her as she dug the fork into the pie and lifted it to her lover's mouth.

"Never pegged you for a teacher's pet," Nikki teased as her lips closed around the fork.

"Depends on the teacher," Nora quipped back.

"I was a little surprised when you weren't still at the station when I got there," she stated when Nora pulled the fork back and helped herself to the pie.

"Not much to do, we're waiting on warrants to come through."

"Georgia said you were going to compare spikes in electrical bills to the student list," the brunette said as she accepted another bite. "That sounds exciting," she chuckled.

"Doesn't it though," Nora sighed. "So how was your meeting with Frank. You all set for your first day?"

Nikki rolled her head to the side and upon seeing the fire decided it best to stick to the original plan and not tell about Verret's slip-up.

"Hey, did something happen?" Nora demanded after picking up on her partner's sudden tension. "What did that little shit do?" she added with more heat.

"Nothing," Nikki declared as she turned her head back. "The meeting went fine and I got everything I need for tomorrow."

"So, what?"

Nikki smiled bashfully. "I wasn't going to tell you but I may have a date for tomorrow evening."

Nora puckered her lips to keep them from twisting into a smile. "Am I going to have to arrest you?"

"No. No underage boys just another teacher." Then to put Nora's mind at ease Nikki fibbed a little, "I thought he may be able to give me some information on the students, maybe Simmons." She decided to leave out that Ledet was actually hitting on her pretty hard, no reason to get Nora more riled up than she already was.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to match up power spikes with students and they will actually mean what we hope they will. Then there will be no need for this supposed date."

"You think you can wrap this up that quickly?" Nikki asked doubtfully.

"If I can help it," she responded with determination.

The brunette smiled. "So where's the rest of my romance?" she asked to get Nora's mind off work.

"Pie isn't romantic enough for you," the blonde teased as she took another bite.

"Not nearly enough," Nikki said breathlessly as she leaned forward to work the buttons on Nora's blouse.

**

The next morning Nikki awoke to find the house quiet and assumed Nora had already left for work. As she made her way to the kitchen her assumption was confirmed when she spotted a brown lunch bag and an apple sitting next to the coffee maker. "Funny," she murmured to herself. She picked up the apple, smiling as she took a bite, at least Nora was trying to be okay with them working different aspects of the case.

This separation, however slight, was difficult for her as well, but it was probably best for both of them. Nikki felt the need to be close, to keep an eye on her partner but she knew that she ran the risk of overstepping and that Nora would not be happy to be being treated as weak. Not that she would ever consider the blonde weak, that's the furthest thing from Nikki's mind and she had told her lover that, in no uncertain terms, but that is how Nora always interpreted any show of concern or worry directed her way.

After finishing her apple Nikki poured a mug of coffee and went to get ready for her first day as Ms. Butler.

* * *

A/N: Okay so the note at the end of the last chapter was premature. The next one may be delayed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay--The next chapter should be up in a day or two.

* * *

Nora arrived at the station early the next morning, she was determined to get this case closed. She hated not being with Nikki at the school and the fact that Verret was responsible for her partner's back. She took some comfort in the fact that the school was probably the safest place, at least until the final afternoon bell. So she would have to solve the case before then, and if that had the added benefit of some physics teacher missing out on a date with the new sub then so be it.

She had stopped by her brother's house on her way to work to pick up his copy of the yearbook in order to put a face to the names she hoped would show up on the reports they were obtaining from the power company. At least she hoped they were getting the reports, if the judge denied them they would be back to square one, which was absolutely nowhere. As she waited for the day to officially start she began flipping through the pages of fresh faced kids and couldn't imagine any one of them being a killer.

Two hours later, much to the detective's delight, she was sitting in an interrogation room with Georgia pouring over the much needed reports and Nora felt her excitement grow when they actually found the first name.

Three hours after that they had four names, actually a few more than that but they were only able to match four names from the power company reports to students. The other power spikes they found would be passed along to narcotics to deal with.

With the pictures of the suspected students in hand Nora and Georgia went into Dan's office to plan out their next steps.

"A football player, a cheerleader, student council president and a member of the debate team. There is no way you are going to get search warrants for these students based on spikes in their parent's electrical bills," Dan informed them honestly.

"Unfortunately at the moment that's all we have to go on," Georgia admitted.

"Well you are going to have to get more."

"We had an idea," Nora began. "All four kids participate in after school activities. We will tell them that we're investigating Simmons's death, we won't mention anything about the drugs. We ask them to come in and talk to us under the guise that maybe they saw something when they were on school grounds after hours."

"If they refuse you have no right to force them," Dan stated, unconvinced.

"Why would they refuse?" Georgia asked. "Especially if they didn't kill her."

"And you never know, we could accidentally stumble onto something while we're at their homes," Nora added.

Dan studied his detectives for moment. "Give me some time to get our ducks in a row. I'll call the DA to see what exactly we can do and call Frank to see where the kids will be after school."

The two women stood. "Let us know when we are a go," Nora said as they left.

* * *

Detective Verret stepped into Nikki's classroom, thoroughly scanning the empty room as he approached her desk. "Have you heard from Lieutenant Harney?" he asked quietly.

Nikki shook her head at the young man's caution, "Nora called and gave me the plan."

"Okay, so I'll meet you out back about 3."

"Actually I'm adjusting the plan," Nikki informed him.

Verret looked nervous, "are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it," she tried to reassure him. "When the lieutenant gets here to pick up the Knight girl and Tim Fergus I want you to go with him."

"I couldn't believe it when he gave me those names," Verret commented with a frown. "Warren and Delerue too, they all seemed like such good kids."

"I know, but you'll learn pretty quickly that you can never tell who might get mixed up with what."

"Okay, well if I'm going in with the lieutenant then what will you do."

"I don't want to give up my cover quite yet. I want to hang around to get some student and teacher reactions to Fergus and Knight driving off with the cops."

"But they aren't being officially arrested, as far as anyone knows it's just a routine questioning," Verret said confused.

"I know but any police involvement, no matter what it is, can make people nervous. I just want to see if anyone left behind gets nervous. Also I'm meeting Mr. Ledet after school so I'd like to see if he has any new information for us."

"Okay, anything you say." Verret agreed as he left the room.

* * *

By 2:50 that afternoon Nora sat out front of Luke Warren's home. When she saw two officers in an unmarked car pull up behind her she got out of her car and walked back to the other driver. "I'm going in to talk to the mother. When you see the kid come home make sure he makes it inside. Follow him up the walk and if it looks like he's going to bolt just grab him and we will figure it out."

"You got it," the officers agreed.

As she walked up to the door Nora scanned the outside of the house, noting the basement windows had been blacked out. She unclipped her badge and held it up when Mrs. Warren answered the door.

"I'm Detective Nora Delaney, NOPD, I'd like to speak with Luke."

The other woman's eyes went wide. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I'm investigating the death of Ms. Simmons, the school's English teacher. I'm just speaking to students, especially those who are sometimes on the grounds after school, to determine if anyone may have seen something."

Mrs. Warren's hand went to her chest. "Oh, had me worried there a moment."

Nora smiled sympathetically, "sorry. I know no mother wants a police officer asking about their child."

The woman nodded. "Luke isn't home from school yet. Would you like to come in and wait."

"Yes, thank you." Nora smiled as she passed but her eyes began darting around the room, taking in as much as she could.

"Luke hasn't mentioned anything weird happening at school so I don't know if he'll be able to help."

"Sometimes people don't even realize what they know," Nora stated as she turned to face the boy's mother. "Did you know Ms. Simmons?"

"I'd met her a few times. She was the faculty adviser for the student council."

"Oh right. And Luke is the president. I'm sure then that he would really like to help, if he could."

"I'm sure. He did like Ms. Simmons, was really broken up about her death."

"Hopefully this hasn't affected his school work or other activities," Nora said trying to keep Mrs. Warren talking about her son. She had come across very few parents who weren't willing to brag about their children, especially ones who seemed as perfect as Luke.

"Oh no." Mrs. Warren stated as she motioned towards the couch. "He has been a little down but he's just throwing himself more into his studies."

"Really?" Nora kept her tone calm as she sat down.

"Yes. He and his friends are working on some project for the state wide science fair. He goes down in the basement to his workshop most nights until very late."

Nora smiled, "What are they working on?"

Mrs. Warren laughed, "I have no idea, he says it's a surprise. It has something to do with electricity though because our power bill has been through the roof lately."

"Power bills?" Nora tried to contain her excitement, she hadn't really expected it to be this easy. "You are more understanding than most parents I've met. Not too many would put up with that."

"Well it is for school. And he's been paying his share, we aren't that understanding," she added with a wink.

Nora gave a chuckle. She almost felt sorry for this oblivious woman but she really needed to get into that basement. "I'd love to see what he's working on."

"I don't know..."

"It's just that the department is involved in this year's science fair," she lied smoothly. "We are even sponsoring a few scholarships, trying to improve community relations." Nora leaned closer, "I could put in a good word."

"Really? Well I guess that would be okay then." When Mrs. Warren stood and began moving toward the basement Nora got up to follow, holding back so as not to beat her to the door.

Nora looked around the basement as they approached a door to Luke's workroom. "No lock?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Mrs. Warren spun to look at her, puzzled. "Of course not. Why would he lock it?"

"In my line of work I guess I don't come across many functional families," the detective recovered.

Mrs. Warren turned to open the door. "That's really too bad," she commented as she stepped inside, then froze at the sight that greeted them.

Nora pushed past the shocked woman. "You have no idea," she muttered. She pulled out her phone as she began to inventory the room; tables of marijuana plants, lights hanging from the ceiling over each table and drying plants hanging along the walls. "When you see the boy approach the house pick him up," she told the officers parked out front before she disconnected and dialed again.

"I think I'm going to need to call a lawyer," Mrs. Warren said after finally coming out of her haze.

"Yes, I think you probably should," Nora agreed as she called for a crime scene unit to come process the room.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Last chapter. It's a bit longer than the others and I thought about splitting it,

but it's done so here you go.

* * *

Nora strode into the station with a confidence she hadn't felt in a while. Sure they didn't know yet who killed the teacher but they had found the drugs and she was positive that would lead to the killer. She was sorry that these, seemingly, good kids had gotten themselves into this much trouble but she couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that her first case back went down quickly and was a sure slam dunk.

She met Dan outside of the interrogation rooms. "I've got CSU at the Warren house," she informed him.

"Good. Georgia was able to get into the Delerue basement too."

Nora turned to the other detective, giving her a thumbs up. "Good job."

"Hey, can't let you get all the glory," she replied with a wink.

Dan shook his head. "If you two want to stop slapping yourselves on the back. I've got Knight and Fergus, along with their parents, in the interrogation rooms, neither one knows we found the drugs."

"Fine," Nora frowned playfully. "I'll take Knight. Where's Nikki?"

"Verret said she wanted to stay at the school a while longer, see if she could pick up anything else," Dan said.

Nora nodded. "Why don't you talk to Fergus. Maybe he'll talk to you, you can bond over football."

"Okay," Dan agreed easily. He was happy to see Nora back to her old self and was trying desperately to keep it that way. Then he turned to Georgia, "grab Verret and you two can observe. Since he was in the school have him see if he picks up on anything they say."

With their assignments in place Nora went into the room. "Thanks for coming in, Christina," she said as she entered. "I appreciate you trying to help," she added as she shook Mr. Knight's hand.

"Anything to help catch whoever may have killed that poor teacher," Mr. Knight stated. "Although I don't know how Christina can help."

"We are talking to a few students who have business at school at the end of the day. We are hoping that someone may have seen something," Nora explained to him. Then she turned her attention to Christina. "Have you seen anything suspicious lately?"

The young woman paused before answering. "No," she said hesitantly.

"Do you know a Luke Warren or a Owen Delerue?" the detective asked.

The girl looked up with wide eyes but said nothing. "What do they have to do with this?" her father inquired for her.

"Do you know them?" Nora asked him

"Yes. They're really good kids, Christina is working on a project with them."

Nora smiled. "Has Christina been working on her project in the basement also?"

"What is this about?" Mr. Knight demanded.

Nora turned toward the girl. "We found their projects," she informed her.

"What?" Christina asked breathlessly.

"So what," Mr. Knight glared at the detective. "It's a science fair project."

"A very lucrative one," Nora stated sarcastically.

Mr. Knight turned toward his daughter. "What is she talking about?"

"The boys were growing marijuana in their basements and I suspect that is what your daughter has been doing as well."

The shaken man looked to the detective then back to his daughter, although he couldn't form words. His gaze finally settling back on Nora as he spoke, "I think I need to call my lawyer before we say anything else."

"That is a good idea but I need for Christina to understand that while these drug charges are very serious they don't yet rise to the level of murder."

The man's jaw dropped, "you don't think these kids are responsible for that teacher's death."

"I do," Nora replied.

"We didn't kill her," Christina finally stated.

Nora turned to her but kept her expression soft. "Maybe she found out what you were doing. One of the boys got carried away."

"No. We didn't, I swear," the girl pleaded. "We were even going to stop."

"We have the drugs, where else are we going to look?" Nora questioned.

The frightened girl looked to her father. "I'm so sorry daddy. We started things to see if we could and then we just got carried away, but I swear we didn't kill anyone. We couldn't."

"I believe you sweetheart but who else had a problem with Ms. Simmons. Think. Have you ever seen anyone giving her a hard time?" The man knew he was grasping at straws but anything to help his little girl.

The girl looked to the table as she sorted through her brain for anything she could think of. Suddenly her head popped up and she locked eyes with Nora. "What about Mr. Ledet?"

"Mr. Ledet?"

"He's a teacher," Christina answered.

"You think this teacher had something to do with the murder?" Nora asked skeptically.

"I don't know but he might know something. He was always at the school late, he would watch cheerleading practice a lot. He kinda gave me the creeps and he was always asking everybody out. He even asked me out once."

"A teacher asked you out?" her father yelled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, I just thought he was a jerk."

Nora stood up from the table. "Okay, well we'll talk to him. In the meantime we are going to send officers to your house to look for your project. Mr. Knight you may want to call your lawyer now."

Then she left the father and daughter alone in the room.

Nora approached Georgia and Verret where they were monitoring the interrogations. "Dan's getting pretty much the same story," Georgia announced when she saw Nora.

"So, Verret, what about Mr. Ledet?"

"Seemed like a nice guy," he answered absently.

"A nice guy? Very thorough analysis, thank you." Georgia shook her head at Nora's response.

Verret looked up and swallowed visibly, trying to come up with some information. "He teaches physics."

"Physics?" Nora asked as she recalled last night's conversation with Nikki. Her partner wouldn't give her the name of her potential date but the blonde had managed to get his subject. "Did you ever observe him hitting on any of the students?"

"No, but he did ask out Detective Beaumont." Georgia shot a glance at Nora while her partner continued. "That's part of the reason that she decided to stay behind at the school. She wanted to talk to him about these four kids."

"And you didn't think you should stay behind to back her up?" Nora questioned him harshly.

"No, she didn't think it was necessary."

"And what did you think?"

"I figured it would be okay. Besides, he already knows...." Verret cut off his statement before he gave away his previous screw-up.

Nora tilted her head. "He already knows what?"

Verret looked between the two women, his nerves visibly rattled.

Georgia let out a sigh, "spill it Tommy."

Verret hesitated, especially with Dan coming to join the group, but finally relented. "Ledet knows that we were undercover."

Nora immediately tensed, "What? How?"

"I may...have...let it slip," he confessed quietly, although honestly.

Nora clenched her teeth and took a deep breath through her nose before she pushed past him and rushed from the squad room.

"Detective Beaumont talked to him, she thought it would be okay," Verret revealed.

"Go." Was the lieutenant's only reply.

* * *

Victor Ledet entered the empty classroom, the ringing cell phone drawing his attention toward the desk. He leaned against the desk and checked his watch as he waited for Nikki to return. When the phone began ringing again he looked over his shoulder before opening the bottom drawer and pulling the phone out of Nikki's purse. His heart picked up it's pace when he saw Nora's name on the small screen. _It's okay, I'm sure she's just calling to tell her about the arrests. Nothing to worry about_, he told himself. When the ringing stopped he bent down to replace the phone only to jerk slightly when it began ringing again. _Shit_. This time he turned off the phone, to silence it permanently, and placed it back into the purse, however he did remove another item.

Vic straightened just as Nikki returned. "While I was in Frank's office my lieutenant called and said that they found the drugs at the kid's houses," she informed him. She figured since he already knew why she was there may as well be honest with him, she could get more information out of him that way. Unfortunately Nikki had left Frank's office before Dan called back.

"Wow, I would have never suspected them. I guess you never know, huh?"

"I can't believe they would go as far as murder," Nikki said as she moved to sit behind her desk. She leaned over to remove her purse from the drawer but paused when she noticed it slightly open. "I appreciate your staying to talk to me but I think I should head to the station," she said as she pulled open the drawer and looked into her purse for her weapon.

Nikki's head snapped up as Nora rushed through the classroom door. A startled Vic grabbed the chair and spun it so that he was standing behind her. He pulled the detective's gun from his pocket and held it behind her head.

Nora immediately pulled her weapon and trained it on him. "Put it down," she demanded.

Nikki held up her hands. "What are you doing Vic?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Nora tensed and pulled the hammer back on her gun. "Put it down," she ordered again.

"I didn't mean to kill Lydia. I just..."

"It's okay Vic, just put down the gun," Nikki kept her voice calm. "We can talk."

"I need for you to understand," he began. "I just wanted to ask her out and she started in on me about how I..."

"You want me to stand here and listen to you make up excuses for killing a woman while you have a gun to my partner's head." Nora took a step forward. "I won't tell you again," she spat.

Nikki watched as her partner's jaw clenched and she was slightly alarmed by the anger she saw in the normally soft green eyes. "Nora," she said softly.

Suddenly Georgia and Verret appeared, guns drawn, in the doorway behind Nora and, as if on cue, Ledet dropped the gun onto the desk and with hands up took a step away from Nikki.

Nora surged forward, grabbed him by the shoulder and delivered a quick kick to the back of his leg, bringing him to his knees. "Hands behind your head," she got out through gritted teeth.

Nikki swiveled her chair and reached out to lay a comforting hand on Nora's arm as the blonde fumbled with her cuffs. She stood up and took the handcuffs from her partner, she secured the suspect then shot a quick glance to Georgia who immediately moved over to remove Ledet from the room.

Verret holstered his weapon as his partner moved past with the teacher. "We didn't peg him, did we Detective?" he hesitantly asked Nikki.

"No we didn't," she agreed quietly then grabbed Nora's arm when the blonde took a menacing step forward. "Why don't you go help your partner," she suggested to the young detective.

Nora pulled her arm away after Verret left the room. "I'm going to kill that little twerp."

"It was just an honest mistake."

"A mistake? He blew your cover...to the killer."

"I thought I had it covered," Nikki confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh gee, I don't know," she quipped with raised eyebrows.

"This is serious." Nora ran her right hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself, while her left still clung to her weapon. "Ledet could have killed you."

"He wasn't going to hurt me and we both know it."

"He had a gun to your head." The blonde pointed her gun to emphasize her point.

"Because he was scared, he would have never used it." Nikki moved forward and took the gun from her partner's hand. "You on the other hand," she began as she lifted her free hand to Nora's cheek.

Nora stepped back and furrowed her brow. "I was fine," she said tentatively.

"No, sugar. You weren't," Nikki shook her head. "I know how you feel, it wasn't that long ago that I was in your position. But Nora, you looked like you wanted to kill him. You scared me." Nikki studied her for a second before suggesting what she was sure would lead to an argument. "I think we need to see someone."

"I don't need some department shrink picking through my brain," Nora said with some heat. "I'm fine," she added with less certainty.

"No you aren't," Nikki asserted. "What if I find someone privately? We can go together and no one needs to know."

"Go together?" Nora murmured. She blinked as the tears began to threaten. "Do you think there's something wrong with us?"

"No," the brunette said with conviction. "Us is fine, but I think we need to talk to someone." She moved forward, taking Nora's hands and pulling them to her chest. "This thing is messing with both of us. You can try and hide it all you want but it's there under the surface. It's why I didn't tell you about Verret. It's why you burned the newspapers."

"I shouldn't get an award so the bosses can cover their asses. I didn't do anything."

"You lived through it, that's enough." Nikki understood Nora's feelings regarding her award but after what they went through, especially Nora, she felt the department owed her partner a hell of a lot more than some kind words and a plaque.

"It shouldn't be." The blonde dropped her head as she stepped forward and was instantly drawn into a comforting embrace. "I don't know if I can do this anymore," she finally admitted.

"Yes you can." Nikki pulled back so she could look her lover in the eye. "You closed down a drug ring and arrested a murderer all in one day." She smiled victoriously when she saw Nora's mood lighten, even if it was slight.

Nora took a deep breath, "thanks."

"No thanks needed. I love you and I will do anything to keep you in my life," Nikki said as she leaned down for a quick kiss. When they parted she stepped back, gathered her items from the desk and moved toward the door. "And after working with Verret there's no way in hell I'd ever trade you in as a partner."

Nora watched as her partner left the room, the confidence that she had felt this morning was slowly returning. With Nikki by her side she knew there was nothing that she couldn't do and she would do anything she had to in order for her to stay there. Even if it meant allowing a shrink to pick around her brain. "I'm still going to hurt the twerp," Nora yelled after her partner as she followed her down the hall.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.

I know the case was kinda flimsy and I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with it but I had to move it out of the 'to do' file.


End file.
